Reborn In The Past
by VictoriaNara
Summary: It has been so long since Harry has seen any living being besides himself and the magical creatures since he killed the last of the parasites that destroyed his home. So when Death comes to him with the offer to restart his life in a different dimension, well who was around to blame him anyway.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. i am simply writing a fan fiction about him for my own fun.**

**AU: if you haven't noticed yet or simply haven't read it i am basing certain parts of this story off of the fanfiction "Silk Roads" by GenderlessPerson, get this i am only basing not copying, because i absolutely love the way GenderlessPerson plotted the story and want to recreate some of it in my own way.**

(Random POV)

The air was stiff and hard to breath. As a man, thirty years of age ran from his pursuer. No, that's not the right word to describe his situation, if that person were to be described as a pursuer then he would have a good chance of getting away from him. No, he knew he was only delaying his death from happening, like when a deer realizes he's being stalked only to make a futile run for safety as the predator pounces. Yes, that's it he's the prey and He is the predator, yes that's the perfect way to describe this. He panicked as he realized as he was lost in his thoughts while running he had literally backed himself into a corner with no escape routes In sight. Houses formed into a circle so close knit it would be impossible for him to squeeze by, placed in the middle was a beautiful fountain of a lady pouring water into the pool below her.

**SNAP!**

A sudden snap from behind alerted him of the fact that He has arrived. That the chase has finally ended and that his life was forfeited. As he turned around he was met with a bright light shooting from the tip of a bone white stick and hitting his chest dead center. There was a short pause as he took in his killers features, bright, glowing, green eyes set upon a chiseled, yet somehow delicate, pale white face, with plump, peachy pink lips set into a frown, shadowed by messy, wind swept, pitch black hair.

**ARG****!**

A muffled groan escaped his lips as his chest exploded from the inside out. Pale life less eyes befall the earth as his body crashed to the ground with a sickening thud. Then the remains that exploded from his body rain down upon his mangled corpse and the fountain behind him, staining the ground around his body a deep crimson red, and dyeing the water of the fountain blood red making the maiden look as if she herself were bleeding as she poured blood from the vase she was holding.


	2. Chapter 1: The BeginningEnd

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. i am simply writing a fan fiction about him for my own fun.**

**(Narrators POV)**

Located in the uncharted parts of Great Britain, lays a mansion made of pure marble stone raised thirty feet in height, surrounded by thirty acres of lush land closed off to any and all expect the master. It truly was a master piece to any stone masons dreams, and anyone else who saw it. Not that it would matter though, as this particular mansion is invisible and intangible to all, magical and non. The only one who can find or even see this mansion is the master and whoever he or she invites with no worries of them being able to tell anyone. This is caused by the hundreds upon hundreds of protection wards surrounding the area and imbedded into the very walls of the mansion itself. Wards such as ones to make one not able to speak of it, see it, touch it, smell it, or sense it. The wards are placed into strategically advanced positions so as to protect the mansion and its inhabitants from the very top to the very bottom. Some wards are so old, or for some new, that had not the wizarding world been extinct at the time they would marvel at the craftiness and spell work behind them. But enouth about the mansion itself lets meet the master of such a marvel.  
In this mansion sits a lone figure. He sits alone in his spacious study room accompanied only by the blazing fire in the fireplace.  
Skin as pale and pure as fresh fallen snow, molded into a small and petite form that held untold strength, covered by a white silk button up dress shirt held by silver cufflinks imbedded by cut rubies with a forest green vest embroiled with a golden vine design followed by coal black trousers, as it curls up onto the lavish blood red love seat. His face can be described as androgynous. A delicate chin line with high set cheek bones. His facial features extend to wide set emeralds eyes framed by long dark lashes covered by slightly curved black eyebrows followed down to a delicately arched button nose set upon small but plump red lips formed into a cupids bow. All framed by long shoulder length pitch black hair pulled up with a velvet ribbon into a low old fashioned pony tail. His face is set into a blank expression as he rest his chin upon his hand with a small almost unnoticeable frown pulling at his mouth as he is immersed in the memories of the events that carried out in his life that lead to now.

**(Harry's POV)  
**  
Memories long past were running through his head as he stared at the flickering fire. Memories good and bad. 'It seems as if that's all that keeps me company anymore' he thought to himself. A small partially amused partially sad smile settled on his lips at sad truth of his thoughts. While it is true there are still magical creatures that are partially humanoid such as the centaurs are still around it just not the same. He slightly impressed himself as a memory of his friends surfaced.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Harry, wait up mate" a loud voice yelled out echoing around in the Great Halls of Hogwarts.

"Ron! Don't yell so loud your interrupting everyone else.\" Hermione scolded as she caught up to me with a slightly chastised Ron following.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked curious as to what they wanted so early in the day as Ron was usually still asleep and Hermione checking on essays that were perfectly done. As of three days ago its been seven months since the last battle, and during that time Hogwarts was and still is under repairs from the damages sustained from the battles that had occurred in its walls, the divination tower is still missing not that anyone cared really except for slight drafts around that area from the cold Scottish weather.  
Since then a few things have happened, Ron and Hermione had finally confessed their love to each other and had been engaged for two months now. On a sadder note the funerals of Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Moody have been carried out. Remus and Tonks were buried with each other in a shared coffiin set in the black family graveyard so that they could be together forever, and they had left it in their finial reading that should they die that Teddy would be given full custody to me as his godfather when I graduated Hogwarts in no uncertain terms. Until such time he has stayed with his grandmother, who was devastated at the lost of her husband and only child in such a short time range. George is still grieving his lost twin and soul bond but is still going strong if a bit understandably slow, with the words of "That Fred would have still wanted him to carry out the business the had dreamed of and made reality even if it was one Weasely short."

"Nothing, it's just that we want to ask you something privately pertaining to our wedding." Hermione answered in a quiet tone as she beamed down at me. '17 years old and still the shortest one here becides **SOME!** of the first years' I thought dryly to myself as I was lead to a more secluded hallway.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" I asked curiously.

"Ah... Well, Mione and I have been talking about it for a while now." Ron answered as his cheeks burned in a way that almost matched his copper red hair in intensity as he shuffled his feet while scratching the back of his head as he usually does when he's excited or embarrassed.

"Well, what we're trying to ask is if you will be Ron's hand at the wedding?" Hermione answered seeing as Ron was still having trouble answering.

"Yeah, that." Ron said sheepishly flushing a bit darker.

"Of course I will, you don't need to ask. You know you two are like my sister and brother, even if you could a bit less loud." I answered with a serious tone followed by a tease at the end.

"We know but we still wanted to ask just in case." Hermione replied with a soft voice as her chocolate brown eyes shined with happiness.

**FLASHBACK END**

'That was a fond memory.' He mused to himself with a smile that slowly turned into a frown as he though of more evens that came after it. Ron and Hermione were married three months out of our eighth year of Hogwarts. It had been a grand wedding held at Hogwarts with the blessing of the new Headmistress of course. People did question them on their choice as to why they were holding such an event were so many were lost, they were quickly silenced as Ron and Hermione answered that "while it did hold some very bad memories it held a great many more fond memories."  
Hermione's parents had been killed by death eaters while we were on the run for the horcruxes, they caught they as they were just heading for the airport to Australia. Hermione was devastated for days after as she had erased their memories of her from their minds, but recovered quickly after a few days saying that while she loved them and she knew they loved her they would still wish for her to not let there death affect her life in such a major way a depression. She had asked Hagrid to be the one to give her away surprisingly to everyone. The gentle giant had been overjoyed, and hastily agreed with big waterfalls of tears falling down his face.  
Harry frowned then as everything had gone downwards from there. Somehow between the mayhem and chaos of the wizarding world, muggle governments had discovered us. Afterwards decided that we were to much of a threat.  
It was a normal, sunny day in Hogsmead when the first bomb hit. Devastation, destruction, and death unknown to the wizarding population happened that day. Ron, Neville, George, Susan, and Luna were the first of his friends to die. Followed by Hermione, Minerva, Draco, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Mrs. and Mr. Weasely, etc...  
All until heartbreaking and mind shattering Teddy. He remembered he lost all focus when Teddy died from being shot point blank range in front of him as the entire muggle population declared war on the wizarding world. After that all he could remember is blood, gore, and pain as he was taken to a war lab in his shocked and unresponsive state. He was treated a even worse that trash, tied up with a color restricting his air flow in a tiny white cold cell. After he came out of his state to see all that that had done to his body and others like him, some even non Hogwarts age. Well to simply put his mind and magic went berserk.  
He killed all those that were around him and escaped, later on meeting at a survivor camp and started referring to muggles as parasites to be exterminated as they had done his race. He kept going, kept killing even when he was the last as he could not rest until he had killed them all. It has been three years since he killed the last parasite. As he kept going he hadn't payed any attention as to the date until he had cast a _tempus_ and found that three days time would be his one hundredths and sixths birthday yet he still looked as he was still in his late teens early twenties.  
He sighted as he shook himself out of his overwhelming memories. He looked to the old grandfather clock siting to the side of the mantel piece close to the shelf of books he had on the right side of the room to find it almost midnight. He sighted silently again to himself has he heaved himself to his feet tiredly deciding that it was time he got some sleep. Silently he padded down the hall towards the master bedroom, never noticing in his sleep filled mind as a string of hauntingly blue and grey butterflies followed him from behind, nor the ghostly cloaked figure watching from the shadows. 


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings and Decisions

Chapter 2: Meetings and Decisions

It was a cool summer day the first time Harry had noticed something strange ha been happening, as he lounged on the back patio. He had realized that no matter where he went or what he did there always seemed to be grey tinted blue butterflies following him everywhere. At first it seemed as if they where trying to be subtle and kept at a distance, but afterwords it seemed as if they picked up that they had been noticed and abandoned the distance. Now they flew freely around his head, and trailed behind him as a puppy would its masters heels, not once did they try to hide their presence from him again, more so to the fact that they seemed overjoyed that he had noticed them, almost as if they had been waiting for it. They don't really bother him all that much, and kept from flying directly in front of his face unless he is siting down, but even then they kept a small distance.

Even thought he did not mind there presence. It's just not everyday that you are followed around by a dozen or so butterflies as they have been doing to him the past few months.

And as so Harry took it as a sign that it was time to do some investigating, and went off to do some research on the subject. After he had calmed for his shock induced rage (that had lasted a few decades), he went about collecting every single magical book and object that was left and stored it in his largely expanded library/display. Just imagine the tallest building you've ever seen and triple it ten thousand times and you wound have only a third of the space that took up his library. 'Hah, eat your heart out Hermione' he thought briefly amused to himself.

Of course it took a very long time to collect and organize but time seemed to be, among other things, something he had an abundance of and didn't have to worry about, plus it gave him something to keep his mind occupied otherwise he would have really lost his mind as all of his decades worth of memories came back to him fully.

His library is organized by having a section of the walls dedicated to one sub-parts of things such a transfiguration, potions, creatures magical and non, etc etc as an example, whether it was dark or light did not concern him anymore.

He walked over to the section that he dedicated to anything that involved creatures of any kind being used as sigils and there meanings. And looked specifically for the section on butterflies as so it seems as butterflies could be perceived to mean a number of different things. One in particular caught his interest as it fit the physical description of his butterflies, detail to detail. It seems that the grey like blue colored butterflies that have been following him around are a sign of death, more specifically they represent the carriers of the souls that death reaps, also known to be deaths helpers. In the book it is said that these butterflies are suppose to hold souls until they are discharged by the master to the afterlife.

As he sat he pondered upon the meaning, and what it meant for him. As he is sure that this is it as It fits his butterflies description spot on.

"Hello, Master."

Harry jumped from his sitting position into the battle stance that had been ingrained into his form from years of hunting parasites as a rough, raspy voice sounded behind him. As he did this the figure shrouded in a black cloak with wisp like tentacles chuckled. Or what he thought was a chuckle, because of the amused tone that could be barely heard even if it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" Harry asked in a shocked voice as he was confident that nothing could get past his wards, well almost nothing.

"Oh, I think you know who I am." The figured mocked.

"...Death?" Harry asked in a hesitant, uncertain voice as he slipped from his stance to another more relaxed but alert one. As he did so the figure now identified as Death stepped forward and lifted its head from its bowed position.

There wasn't really a face more of a skull that seemed to be floating in the shadows that made up its cloak. The skull itself was inhuman and seemed be that of a great stag with no bottom jaw, its horns stuck up from the cloak itself and looked as if there was still rotting flesh hanging from them, with so came the stench of rot and decay, in the eye sockets there seemed to be two small green flames that replaced the eyes. They gave of an eerie feeling as they looked upon him. As they did so, and he has no idea how, they seemed to shape their half a jaw into a grin filled with fangs and their eyes seemed to flare with seemingly unadulterated glee. 'Yeah, there's no what that's not Death, and the only other thing it could be is a windigo and they died out three years before the declaration of war from the parasites, plus I'm doubt even a creature as strong as a windigo could get past my wards' Harry thought to himself.

'I am no windigo' a voice confirmed inside his head in an almost offended but mostly amused tone. As such he jumped a bit.

"Then excuse my if I may ask as to why you are here?".

" Well, I think you should already have at least a clue, _master_." death said, sarcasm almost dripping from its words and it spoke the word 'master'. 'Ah' he thought as it finally clicked when he remembered the praise from the book, 'I collected all the hollows at the end of the war with Voldemort, Oh Merlin's saggy tits , I'm the bloody master of death' raspy sound of its laughter is heard again as Deaths shoulders start to shake slightly.

Slightly shaken, I asked "Well Death, if u don't mind me asking, what are you doing here now" I seemed to consider my words before answering.

"Since you seems so lonely, as you are the only wizard left. I figured I would offer you a deal."


End file.
